


Digimon Hybrids Reset

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Corruption, Digimon Hybridization, Digimon/Digimon, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hentai, Himbo, Human/Digimon, Humans-into-Digimon, Humans-into-Hybrids, Hybrid/Digimon, Hybrid/Hybrid, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mind warp, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, bimbo, bimbofication, himbofication, human/human - Freeform, human/hybrid, hybridization, hypersexual characters, mind breaking, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Through the arrival of a strange program, the lives of the Digidestined are forever changed as one by one they are turned into super sexy and horny Digimon Hybrids. Sides will be made, battles will be fought, names will be kicked and asses will be taken. Nothing will ever be the same.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	1. The Reset Starts

In the mostly peaceful city of Odaiba, one Koushiro Izumi - better known as the Digidestined of Knowledge ‘Izzy’, was typing away on his laptop in his room.

“Man, so glad we were able to deal with Armageddemon,” the young redhead said as he analyzed the data of the most recent of big Digimon battles he and his friends had dealt with. “Omnimon’s power with Imperialdramon, talk about a major combo. Well, at least now we have another trump card in case something else starts up. Hopefully Gennai will be able to handle things with all of the digimon and our partners back in the Digital World for now.”

Izzy continued to scan and go over data, minding his own business as he thought about the Digimon partners of all the Digidestined back in the Digital World to handle the sudden inflation in baby Kuramons.

***Ping!***

Izzy blinked at the sound of a familiar noise. He looked at his laptop and saw he had received a new message. Curious he opened it up and read what it said-

**_Dear Izzy,_ **

**_I hope things are going well for you and the others on earth. The digimon and I are hard at work getting things back in the Digital World under control. In the meantime, I’ve been able to work out a new upgrade for your Digivice. It should allow for more powerful growth in not just your Digimon, but it should allow you and the others to connect to your partners on a whole new level. Just upload the attached program to your Digivice and you’ll be able to transfer to the upgrade to the others wirelessly._ **

**_I wish you the best,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Gennai_ **

“Wow, thanks Gennai,” Izzy said with a wide smile as he quickly opened up the file. “Huh, it’s called ‘D-HY8R1D.EXE’. Huh, odd name but Gennai can be a little odd.”

Without any worry, Izzy connected his Digivice to the laptop and began to update procedure. He watched as the program was uploaded into the device, a small loading screen appeared with a small bar that filled in from left to right in a matter of minutes.

“And...Done!” Izzy said as the program finished uploading. He quickly picked up his digivice from his hand and grinned. “Now, how does this new program work exactly?”

Suddenly, several words appeared on the screen of the small device-

**-HYBRIDIZATION PROGRAM INITIALIZED-**

“Huh?” Izzy said in confusion. The screen then turned a deep purple color before firing a beam of violet energy right at Izzy’s chest. “Gyah!” 

Izzy fell to the floor of his room, clutching his chest as his digivice fell to the ground. His parents were out so he was all alone with no one to know as he grunted and writhed as a strange sensation coursed through his body.

“Haa...Haa...W-What’s h-happening t-to m-meee~” Izzy gasped as heat ran through him like a raging wildfire. His mind was getting foggy, like a cloud so thick it could only be cut with a chainsaw. His breathing became heavy and ragged, as if he had just run 100 miles in only a minute. His entire body felt like it was falling apart, but it was just the opposite.

Izzy was being reborn.

His mind too foggy, Izzy could not tell that his body was beginning to grow and change. His clothes started to stretch as his entire form grew, getting larger and bulkier with muscles that he had never shown beginning to bulge and take form. His skin also changed, turning into something stronger and tougher. It wasn’t just his muscles growing or his skin getting stronger, Izzy’s very biology was changing into something else, turning into something beyond humans.

***RIP!***

Two new arms, right under his original pair, shot out from Izzy’s clothes, tearing his shirt apart. His shoes broke into slivers as newer and larger feet burst through with a different shape. And his pants? Well, they were ripped up from a massively new mega-member tearing through. Izzy’s body changed in new and strange ways all while his very mind was being rewritten from the program that had entered him.

The program, the D-HY8R1D.EXE was more than just a simple program- it was rewriting Izzy down to his very core. Remaking his body, mind, heart, and even very genetics into something brand new.

While it may have felt like an eternity to him, the transformation was complete in just ten minutes. Izzy opened his eyes, but they were different. These were no longer the eyes of Koushiro “Izzy” Izumi, no.

“I...Am... **Izzimon!!!** ” roared the newly reborn being, a person made of both human DNA and Digimon Data, a DigiHybrid. The newly transformed being looked around his room before his eyes rested on the mirror by his bed, giving him a full look to his new form.

Izzimon was now a 7 foot 6 inch tall bulky insect-like humanoid. His eyes were now a complete solid green, he had long red antennae coming out of his auburn hair, round ears with grey covers, and a set of four arms. His entire body now took a far more muscular look with a strong frame that could rival even a Leomon’s. His back, shoulders, forearms, legs from the knee-down, and upper part of his face were covered in thick red exoskeleton armor while his mouth, neck, pecs, triceps, waist, hips butt, and thighs were a tough leathery yellow. His biceps and inner thighs were covered in silver armor and he had silver bumps on his upper soldiers and large silver claws on his feet. Coming out through the yellow armor on his crotch was a pink 17 inch long 5 inch thick cock with a large bulbous head.

“Heh, wow,” Izzimon said as he flexed his muscles, all four of his biceps bulging impressively as he did so. “I’m liking this. Definitely an improvement from my scrawny human form.”

The sounds of beeping caught Izzimon’s new ears. He looked down and spotted his digivice, which was flashing purple as it had the words “Hybridization Complete.” He picked it up with his upper left arm and brought it near his face. The screen then projected a set of stats which listed his information.

**Izzimon** **  
** **Level: Hybrid** **  
** **Attribute: Data** **  
** **Type: Insectoid Man** **  
** **Attacks:**

**Power Shocker - Unleashes a massive blast of violet electricity from palms  
** **Bug Brutalize - Attacks with full strength from all four fists  
** **Data Drain - Sends an electrical pulse from antennae to connect to any digital system**

“Hmm, not bad at all,” Izzimon said with a smirk. “But, what I’m really interested in is this~” he glanced down, staring at his huge hung pink cock.

Izzimon licked his lips as he used his upper right hand and grasped around his fat penis. The slick fleshy appendage radiated with heat and desire that made the bug boy shiver with excitement.

The red insectoid Digi-Hybrid was slowly moving the hand along his own length, gasping as his digits couldn’t even reach all the way around the inflated shaft. It was easily multiple times longer and thicker than his old human dick, and also far more sensitive which made his enhanced senses grow even more excited than normal. 

Izzimon moved his left upper hand to his shaft next, using both to pump his own cock which twitched and pulsed with need. His legs felt like they were going to buckle, so he sat down on his bed which creaked from the extra weight of heavy muscle and tough insect-like exoskeleton. The red skinned bug boy was panting harder and heavier he moved his hands along his length with quick movements.

“More!” he cried out. “I need more!” 

His two new hands swung forward, joining his previous ones to all grab a part of his cock. Each hand took a different part of the shaft and pumped in perfect rhythm with each other as they moved across the entire pink digi-dong. Their grip remained strong even as Izzimon’s dick bulged and pulsed with ever growing arousal. The head continued to leak copious amounts of pre that had a powerful scent that filled Izzimon’s heightened senses, making his need for release greater.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he howled in need.

The urge to cum was so close. He could feel his dick just ready to burst but it just wouldn’t. His hands kept on rubbing faster, covering every inch of the thick pink length with his tough hands creating large amounts of friction. It still wasn’t enough though. He needed something, anything to get him to cum! In the back of his mind, Izzimon felt something deep within, something that he felt the urge to call out, to bring forth. It was calling to him, as if this was just what he needed to get what he so desperately wanted.

“ **Power Shocker!** ” Izzimon cried out loudly.

Instantly, his palms sparked with electricity that coursed right into his cock. There was no pain, instead Izzimon’s went wide as a tremendous amount of nerve-shattering pleasure. His pink shaft spasmed as electricity coursed through it, hot shocking pleasure running through the entire length to the point of climax.

“HAAA!!!” Izzimon howled as his cock erupted like a geyser of sticky white digi-seed that went flying across the room. The pink shaft shot off massive streams of splooge like an out of control fire hose, reaching all the way to the opposite wall of the room. His hands released his dick, letting it bob about as he came, hitting the other walls and floor. He ended up falling onto his back, which led to his cock firing jizz right onto the roof before falling back down onto his own body. Izzimon continued to climax for 7 minutes straight before his entire load was spent.

Izzy panted heavily as he laid on his bed. Parts of his body were covered in his own prodigious digi-cum, as were the walls, window and floor of his room. A smile went across his face as he breathed.

“That...was...prodigious,” he said through his heavy pants. He honestly did not think anything could happen to make him feel better than he just did.

***BUZZ-BUZZ***

“Hmm?” Izzimon grunted at the sound of vibrating. He looked towards his desk and saw it vibrating. He went over to it and checked to see he had just received a text from the digidestined of Hope, Takeru “TK” Takaishi.

**_-Hey Izzy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I was wondering if you could help me with some of my homework? The others all had other plans and I sorta got distracted helping my big brother with his next gig. I could really use the help.-_ **

A devious grin formed on Izzimon’s face as millions of thoughts raced through his mind and a plan began to form. With great care due to his larger fingers, Izzimon wrote back to TK.

**_-Sure TK, feel free to come over._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’d be more than happy to help you out.-_ **

Izzimon sent the message to TK and quickly enough he got a response from the younger teen telling him thanks and that he would come by in a bit.

“Well, better get ready. Have to make sure TK gets the _ Full Welcome~ _ ” Izzimon said as his solid green eyes glowed.

**~DHR~**

TK was happily humming as he headed to Izzy’s apartment. He was really happy his knowledgeable friend was able to help him out with his homework. He had been so busy helping out his brother get his next gig ready and getting so distracted that he wasn’t able to get it done. Heck, even Davis was able to finish before him. Well, that wasn’t fair, Davis had been doing better in school lately surprisingly, though TK and the others didn’t really know how.

It wasn’t long before he reached the complex and then got up to the apartment. He hit the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. “Hey Izzy, you still home?” TK called out with a chuckle.

“Yeah I’m in!” Izzy’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Go ahead and come in, I’m working on a little something.”

“Okay,” TK replied as he opened the door and entered the apartment. He looked around and saw it devoid of any life. TK figured Izzy’s parents must’ve been out, which was alright. He saw the door to Izzy’s room slightly opened and decided to step in. “Hey Izzy, what’s up?” 

“Oh not much,” Izzy’s voice spoke, but from behind him. TK turned around, and was met with a bright yellow muscular chest. “Just getting ready to turn you into a hybrid slut~”

“W-Wha-HEY!” TK cried out as he was suddenly lifted by his wrists by a single powerful red and yellow arm. TK then found himself staring face to face not with Izzy, but the smirking Izzimon. “I-Izzy?! W-What happened to you?!” he cried out in a sudden sense of fear shooting through him.”

“Something amazing,” Izzimon said in a husky tone. “The same thing that will happen to you.” Before TK even had a chance to respond, Izzimon pulled the blonde in and slammed his lips against his own.

“HMMPRM?!!!” TK screamed against the kid. He tried to move or fight out of Izzimon’s grip, but the four-armed Digi-Hybrid used all his upper limbs to hold the teen in place. He used his upper left hand to hold TK by his wrists, his upper right hand to keep TK’s head in place so their lips remained locked, and his two lower hands were keeping hold of TK’s legs to prevent him from wriggling and kicking.

Izzimon metally smirked as TK writhed beneath his grip while they kissed. He managed to use his tongue to force TK’s mouth open and pushed said tongue into the blonde’s mouth. As his saliva entered teen’s mouth, the spit melted into TK’s body, setting off the catalyst for his own transformation.

“HMG!!!” TK grunted with his eyes going wide. He suddenly felt a massive surge of heat begin to course through him. The heat flowed through his entire body while his mind began to cloud and fog, making it near impossible to think. Even so, he still tried to fight against the changes.

Izzimon could tell that TK was trying to resist, so he decided to help ease the little blonde along with some “encouragement”. He released his hold on his legs and used his lower hands to grip TK’s ass with the right and his crotch with the left. The blonde’s eyes went wide as he felt the large hands touch his butt and bulge. He began to struggle again to resist the touch, but Izzimon’s firm hold on his body was preventing any movement.

Izzimon’s right hand squeezed TK’s cute little butt, groping the cheeks within its big palms. He would deliver small spanks to the clothed bottom, getting surprised squeaks from the blonde through their kiss. His left hand fondled TK’s little bulge within the oddly short shorts. It was undeniably small for his age and fit easily within the palm of Izzimon’s hand. The insect man used his fingers to tease and squeeze TK’s little rod, which led to TK getting hard despite his struggles to resist. The small hardened pecker was groped along with the tiny balls within Izzimon’s hands, adding pleasure to TK’s body.

Izzimon’s molesting hands and the heat that was coursing through him were making TK’s attempts to resist the change weaken by the second. His struggles came to a still and instead he found himself pulling into the pleasurable actions done to him. This allowed Izzimon easier access to transfer the program through the kiss until TK all but submitted.

Izzimon pulled TK away from his lips, a trail of spit connecting them before dripping apart. He smirked at the glazed look in the blonde’s eyes as he could see that start of the change. He unceremoniously dropped TK like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. The blonde landed on his butt and fell back as the changes began to become more pronounced, all the while gasping and moaning as Izzimon watched with intense interest.

TK gasped as he laid on the floor, clutching helplessly at the floor as his body burned and changed from its former lanky-lean form. His body began to stretch and grow, his muscles began to expand and push against the fabric of his clothes. His shoes and pants bulged as his feet and crotch also grew, breaking apart their containment with serious force. His skin color also began to change and his ears stretched out into a new form. As his body changed, his mind was also morphing into something else, full with new information, desires and understandings that would forever warp his sense of self.

Izzimon watched with baited excitement as TK transformed before him. The change was quicker than his own, only taking about five minutes to complete. Once the changes were complete, the being that was once Takeru “TK” Takaishi slowly managed to stand up before Izzimon. He panted heavily before opening his eyes.

“I...Am... **Tikeimon!** ” the new Digimon Hybrid declared proudly. Izzimon couldn’t help but grin as he admired the now dubbed Tikeimon looked before him. His clothes had all ripped apart, leaving him just as buck-naked as Izzimon.

Tikeimon was now a 7 foot 2 inch tall mammal-like humanoid. His hair and eyes remained the same, but his entire body now had a leaner muscle shape and his ears reassembled bat wings. The skin around his nose, mouth, forearms, neck, chest, abdomen, crotch and lower legs was now a beige color while the rest was a rich deep tan. Besides his new ears he also had a short stubby tail resting above a surprisingly fat bubble butt and his feet each had three black toe claws. He now had a firm set of nice pecs, a decent 6 pack of abs, well muscled arms, and a set of thick thighs and somewhat wide hips to support the plump posterior he now sported. Between his legs was a 11 inch long 4 inch thick cock with a light tan head and a pair of 4 inch thick balls.

“Good to see you up and about Tikeimon,” Izzimon said as he stared at the now transformed bearer of Hope. He pulled out his Digivice which he had grabbed while Tikeimon transformed.

**Tikeimon** **  
** **Level: Hybrid** **  
** **Attribute: Vaccine** **  
** **Type: Beast Man** **  
** **Attacks:**

**Air Boom - Sucks in a lot of air, making chest expand, before releasing it as an orb of condensed air  
** **Hopeful Hype - Is surrounded by a golden aura as he cheers his teammates, sending energy to them to make them stronger  
** **Buff Bat Slam - Launches self high into the air before using entire body to slam into opponent**

“Heh, fitting,” Izzimon said before turning towards Tikeimon who, to no surprise of his part, was on his ass pumping his own shaft in desperate need. “Aw, is little Tikeimon horny~?” Izzimon had a teasing tone in his voice as he looked down at the needy blonde.

“Haa~ Yesss Izzimon!” Tikeimon panted needily. “So horny!” he used both hands to jerk his own dick. The pale length was completely stiff and leaking a surprisingly large amount of pre. His ears twitched with each gasp as he continued to pump.

“Well then, let me help you~” Izzimon stalked forward, his own hot pink cock big and hard and ready to absolutely abuse the shorter hybrid before him.

Izzimon raised his food and pressed it down on top of Tikeimon’s dick, the large silver toes squishing the hardened length against Tikeimon’s stomach while his balls were smooshed by the large sole of Izzimon’s foot. The bat-eared boy gasped as he felt the strong foot press down on his dick. Izzimon grinded his foot against the shaft, pressing it against the stomach and making friction between them

“A-Aaah~ I-Izzimon!” Tikeimon gasped as Izzimon trampled on his dick. The grinding was driving his nerves wild and he felt like he was going to cum quickly. His ears twitched in excitement as the pleasure coursed through him. “I-I-I’m g-gonna cum!”

“Nope!” Izzimon said as he suddenly pulled his foot off Tikeimon’s dick. The beige member bounced up, a glob of pre shooting off it and into the air before landing on the floor. “Sorry Tikeimon, but you don’t get to cum until I do. Now-” Izzimon presented his fat pink meat stick before Tikeimon’s face. “Get sucking slut.”

Tikeimon blinked for a moment before nodding and opening his mouth. The younger male brought his mouth to and kissed the head of Izzimon’s pink rod. He peppered the head with kisses before moving to the right side and using a surprisingly thick tongue to lick the length. He used his tongue to glide across the pink shaft, lathering it up with his pit. As he did so, the wing-eared boy used his hands to play with his own nipples. The hardened nubs tingled with excitement as he pinched and played with them.

“Fuck Tikeimon,” Izzimon groaned as the younger male licked along his shaft. Pre leaked from the head, which Tikeimon tasted with gusto. The insect teen was watching and feeling Tikeimon’s tongue as it covered every inch of his cock in spit. Tikeimon then moved back to the head and took it into his mouth, sucking slowly on it. “Haaa~ That feels good Tikeimon. But I’m not in the mood for the slow stuff. I want to fuck your frigging brains out!” Suddenly, with all four of his hands, Izzimon grabbed Tikeimon’s head and slammed the blonde down to the base, driving his fat pink cock down the younger boy’s throat.

“HMMG!!!” Tikeimon’s eyes went wide as he felt the heavy member impale his throat, stretching his neck with the shape of the heavy length. Even so, he felt no pain, rather his body spasmed with pleasure as his throat and mouth were abused by the older hybrid. Izzimon used all four of his hands to move Tikeimon’s head up and down his shaft, each time slamming its full length inside the blonde’s gullet. As he did so, Tikeimon’s dick leaked plenty of pre on the floor, practically drooling as it bobbed in rhythm with Izzimon’s skullfucking. 

“Fuuuuck~!” Izzimon howled as he pounded away into Tikeimon’s mouth. The warm tight wetness of the hybrid’s throat was making Izzimon’s arousal get stronger. His four hands gripped tightly into Tikeimon’s hair as he shoved the younger boy down onto his shaft. He thrust his hips in tandem, slamming his dick into the gullet without mercy. He plowed the oral entrance fast and hard until finally reaching his climax. “Fuck! Here I come Tikeimon! Take my cum!”

Slamming Tikeimon back down to the base of his dick, Izzimon unloaded a geyser of digi-jizz directly into the blonde-boy’s belly. Tikeimon’s eyes went wide as he felt the hot thick spunk unload into him and quickly begin to fill up his stomach like a water balloon. His belly bulged from the sheer massive amounts of seed and seemed to only continue to grow without restraint. Tikeimon lost control of his own senses and came just as Izzimon began to fill him, shooting off his own digi-cum onto the floor and Izzimon’s feet.

This time, Izzimon’s orgasm lasted a full 7 minutes before he was spent. The bug boy panted as he pulled out his dick from Tikeimon’s mouth and throat. The blonde had glazed eyes and his cheeks had bulged out from the overflow of cum. Izzimon’s dick came out with a sloppy wet  ***PLOP!*** and dangled between his legs while Tikeimon kept his mouth closed, as to not let out a single drop of cum out. With a large  ***GULP*** , Tikeimon swallowed them cum and then formed a silly happy grin on his face. “S-So g-gooood~” he moaned softly.

Izzimon looked down at Tikeimon and immediately noticed the distended stomach that jiggled with each breath he took. The younger male looked heavily pregnant, which immediately excited Izzimon once more. “Heh, you look so fucking hot full of cum Tikeimon,” he said with a devious grin. “But now it’s time for the main event. Get yourself on the bed and show off that fucking tight ass of yours.”

Despite his brain being practically flooded with cum, Tikeimon understood and nodded. He groggily got up and hobbled over to the bed, his balance being off due to the heavy amounts of cum in his stomach. He flopped down with his face to the bed and his ass raised to Izzimon’s viewing pleasure. Tikeimon wiggled it about to entice the bug boy, and it was working.

Izzimon licked his lips at the sight of Tikeimon’s plump behind before him. His pink rock-hard rod was back at full mast and ready to plow. He stalked over to the younger male. Once he was close enough to the plump behind he gave it a sharp smack with his lower left hand, getting a pleasing yelp from the blonde. Izzimon grinned widely before grabbing Tikeimon’s hips and lining his hard shaft with the blonde’s entrance. 

“Okay Tikeimon! Here comes what we’ve been waiting for!” Izzimon said before with one mighty thrust, drove his entire length down to the base within Tikeimon’s ass. “FUCK!”

“HNG!” Tikeimon grunted as he felt every inch of Izzimon’s fat pink cock get shoved inside his arse, filling and stretching much in the same way as his throat and mouth had been. He could feel the hard dick slam itself deep inside him down to the base. He didn’t get a chance to adjust to the feel of the cock shoved inside him as Izzimon quickly pulled out until only the head remained inside before he drove himself back inside. Tikeimon moaned out loudly as the cock pounded into him, moving a steady but strong pace. “Ah~ Fuck me Izzimon! Fuck me! So good!”

“You’re so fucking  **TIGHT** Tikeimon!” Izzimon growled out as he fucked the fat tan ass. He wasted no time, Izzimon was fully driven to absolutely wreck the blonde’s behind and fill it with his Digi-seed. He thrust hard and fast, driving his entire cock deep into Tikeimon’s arse. His hips smacked against Tikeimon’s bum, practically spanking it with his tough exoskeleton-like skin. He used his lower arms to hold onto Tikeimon’s hips, but he decided to use his upper arms to reach forwards and grab Tikeimon’s wrists and pull him up so that he can pound even harder into the tight entrance.

“G-Gaaaaaah~!” Tikeimon howled. He was completely at Izzimon’s mercy, happily being used as a fuck-toy by the bug teen. His tongue hung out of his gaping mouth which formed into a stupid grin while his eyes glazed upward. His nipples bounced and his own re-hardened dick was swinging about leaking pre onto the bed. Each thrust he could feel stretched him wide and penetrated deep inside him. He could feel his prostate getting grinded from the underside of Izzimon’s dick, making his nerves go wilder with each thrust. His mind, which had been warped greatly from the transformation alone, was being turned into utter mush from the pleasure. His bobbing cock was pulsing with need, just feeling near ready to burst.

Izzimon revelled in how tight TIkeimon’s hole clenched around his shaft. The insect teen pounded the tight ass without reservation, taking incredible enjoyment in every one of the blonde’s moans and cries of pleasure. His hands held tight on Tikeimon’s hips and wrists, using them to fuck the younger male with increasing force and power. He could feel his own cock getting ready to blow its load, but he’d be damned before he came first again.

Using all his strength, Izzimon bounced Tikeimon on his cock with down right ass breaking force. He pounded the plump posterior with every ounce of power he had. The blonde let out a scream of pleasure as he felt Izzimon practically destroy his ass. “Izzimon! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum slut!” Izzimon howled. “Fucking cum as I breed your fuckboi ass!”

Izzimon went harder and harder, faster and faster, pumping his fat pink cock in and out of Tikeimon’s ass at a devastating rate until finally the blonde could no longer hold it in.

“GYAAAAH!!!” Tikeimon howled as he came, shooting off his load of spunk into the air and on Izzimon’s bed. His dick fired off stream after stream of seed, and as he did is ass clenched even tighter around Izzimon’s shaft. 

“FUCK!” Izzimon howled as Tikeimon’s sudden tightening around his dick was enough to push him over the edge. His dick blasted off even more spunk than the previous round, filling Tikeimon’s guts to the brim with thick heavy digi-sperm. Surge after surge, tremendous loads of cum were added to Tikeimon’s already bloated belly, making it grow larger and heavier by the second, and this dual release between the two hybrids lasted for a shocking 10 minutes long.

This continued on for many hours until it turned late into the night. They would not both be satisfied and exhausted until late past midnight.

Izzimon sat on his desk chair which barely supported the added weight of his large muscles. He was clean of any juices, as he had just finished in taking a late shower. 

Behind him, Tikeimon was out cold, laying on top of his over-inflated cum-stuffed gut which resembled a fleshy bean-bag chair that supported his entire body. His gaping hole was leaking a small amount of jizz that ran down his dick and dripped onto the large puddle of cum that practically covered the entire floor, a look that was matched by much of the walls and furniture.

Izzimon simply hummed as he worked on his computer. On it, he was looking at a list of all the Digidestined that were known around the world. He put most of the others that he knew on the side for now and instead decided to focus on his original group and that of the second generation.

“Now let’s see,” Izzimon said with a devious smirk on his face and a glow in his eyes. “Who should we turn next~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero - Sup folks! ZeroRestraints here with a brand new (sort of) story for all of you to enjoy. This story, unlike my previous ones, is different because this concept was not originally made up by me. No, this concept was thought up by the amazingly talented artist Red-Box, whose art you can find on Twitter and Furaffinity. 
> 
> He makes amazing digimon hybrids of the boys from Adventure, Zero 2 and Tamers and a few extras. I originally made a different story based on his concept, but after talking and learning much of his original plans, I offered to help bring his story back to life. Let me tell ya, the “Pull” I felt for this story was something I had not felt for a while and I’m looking forward to bringing as much of this story to life as I can. If you like this story, please support not only me here, but support Red on Twitter and Furaffinity. He is an incredible artist that deserves as much attention as possible. 
> 
> Before I get too far, be aware that this story will not just be yaoi. It’s going to include male/male, male/female and female/female pairings and smut as well. There may also be some of the Digimon joining in for the fun, so please be respectful.
> 
> Red - Hello everybody! Red-Box here!  
> Do you know that feeling when you do something without giving it too much importance and then it blows up and everyone likes it? Yes? No? Well, I didn't either till I made the first drawings of my DigiHybrids concept and let me tell you the ideas I got drawing all of them kept me busy for a long while.  
> And then when I had lost interest in it a writer I already followed and loved and that I'm happy to be able to call him friend puts me back in the mood for more DigiHybrids.  
> Let me tell you this, you will LOVE what Zero and I have come up with.
> 
> When I started to draw the characters I had a lot of ideas for scenes with them and Zero has helped me put them all together and also added many great ideas of his own.  
> You're gonna see transformation, corruption, sex, battles, feelings, plotting, sex.....did I mention sex? XD
> 
> This time we have the story planned and perfectly divided in chapters. So may take longer than others but trust me, it's all going to be worth the wait.  
> Enjoy.


	2. Breaking Bonds

_ “Alright, see ya guys,” said a tired Matt Ishida as he left his bandmates after a long practice. The last few days had been draining for the blonde since they had another big gig soon, so he was glad to finally have a break and head home for the night. _

_ Matt was glad to be heading home for the night, having spent several with his bandmates at the apartment they used to practice and prepare. The only other person he had seen in the last few days was his brother TK. TK had been the one to help bring food and make sure Matt kept care of himself, which the older blonde thanked. He was happy TK didn’t come to help the night before, as Matt did want TK to spend some time with himself or with another of their friends. Last he heard, TK went to visit Izzy for some help with homework, so he should be fine. He didn’t answer any of his calls during the night, but he did receive a text earlier today that they would meet at home. _

_ Unknown to the travelling blonde however, he was being watched. _

“Hmm~” Izzimon hummed as he watched Matt walk back home from his computer. Thanks to his new powers, he was easily able to hack into the city cameras and locate the teen rocker. As he watched, he also set up a list of plans on how he could capture and convert like he had Tikeimon. Speaking of, he had to check on the slutty blonde.

Pulling out his Digivice, which had changed into a sleeker design when he had transformed. He pressed the buttons to the side. From it appeared the image of Tikeimon in his naked hybrid glory. “ _ Hi Izzimon! What’s up?! _ ”

“I just checked on your brother, he’s heading home now,” Izzimon replied. “Do you remember the plan?”

“ _ Yep! _ ” Tikeimon said with a goofy grin. “ _ I’m gonna pounce on my big brother and turn him into one of us! He’ll be so happy being one of us! I wonder how big he’ll be. Ooh! I’m getting excited just thinking about it! _ ” True to his claim, the blonde hybrid was rubbing his hardening shaft in anticipation.

“Thinking? Well that must be a challenge for you,” Izzimon said with a smirk. The transformation and hours of hardcore fucking had left Tikeimon as a ditzy blonde himbo, not that Izzimon minded. “In any case, yes. When Matt arrives, turn him into one of us and work with him to get Tai onto our side. It’s obvious those two got the hots for each other, so it should be easy. Meanwhile, I’ll be focusing on another target- Mimi.”

“ _ Oh? You’re gonna get Mimi? _ ” Tikeimon said in curiosity. “ _ Ooh. I wonder how she’ll look and be. _ ”

“I’ll tell you once I’m done,” Izzimon replied. “Now you better get ready. Matt will be there soon.”

“ _ Right! _ ” Tikeimon said with a goofy salute before his hologram disappeared. Izzimon chuckled to himself before looking at some other camera feed. 

This feed showed him none other the the lovely teenage girl Mimi Tachikawa as she went around shopping with some other girls. He had already set up a meeting between himself and her, so hopefully it would be easy to claim the first female hybrid of their slowly expanding group. There were still many others of their group to claim, and even more beyond that, but one thing Izzimon knew for sure was that it was going to be fun claiming them all.

“Heh,” he chuckled to himself. “I can only imagine Matt’s face when Tikeimon surprises him.” Izzimon proceeded to jerk off his big pink banger as he imagined what was to occur. Luckily, the Digivices now had a recording function, so he’d be able to watch it later. One thing was for sure- it was going to be quite the show.

**~DHR~**

Matt sighed as he reached his home. It had taken some time, but he finally made it. 

“Damn, that bus took forever,” He said to himself as he dropped his bag and stuff in his room. He looked out his room before calling out, “Hey bro, you here?” he called out. There was no response. “Uh...TK?” he called out again, but still no answer. “Huh. Where is he? He said he would be here.”

As Matt walked around the home looking for TK, he did not notice what was above him. It was Tikeimon, using his wing-ears which he managed to grow to a larger size to hover above and he had a hungry look in his eyes. He watched his big brother look around for him, completely unaware of what the slutty DigiHybrid had in mind.

“Huh, guess he must’ve gone out for a minute,” Matt said to himself. He let out a yawn and stretched. “Well I guess I got some time before he comes home. I suppose I can get a quick shower in before he comes back.” Matt left the open room before going to the bathroom, Tikeimon quickly following him.

Matt slowly stripped off his clothing, revealing his lean muscular form and his limp dick. He entered his shower and turned on the water before he began bathing himself, unaware of the blue eyes watching him.

As he washed himself, Matt couldn’t help but think of how he hoped that once his next gig was done he’d be able to take a break and maybe hang out with his old friends. Most of all, he’d hoped he could hang out with Tai again. He missed his best friend (and secret crush), so he was looking forward to being able to relax with him again. As he thought more of Tai, Matt couldn’t help but think of his friend’s muscular body. For the bi rocker, he honestly wondered why Tai never seemed to have to fight off fans like him. Tai was just so sexy, but it wasn’t just that. Tai was kind and brave and always looked out for others. Sure, they started out rough at first, but as they grew Matt couldn’t help admire Tai’s strength of character and strong caring heart. It made him regret the mistakes he made like when he was tricked by Cherrymon or when Tai and WarGreymon nearly died at the hands of Piedmon. Even despite that, Tai still forgave and embraced his friendship. All these things made Matt desire to be more intimate with Tai, but his fear to be judged and rejected prevented this.

As he imagined Tai’s muscular form, Matt began to pleasure himself under the shower water. His right hand went down to his hardening shaft, pumping the light-skinned length with a gentle pace. His left hand went to his stiffened nipple, playing with it by gently twisting and flicking it. He did this for a bit before his other left hand went down to his shaft to help the right one jerk himself off. His other right hand went behind his cheeks and began to finger his own ass. All four hands were hard at work pleasuring himself.

…

…

…

“Wait-What?!” Matt exclaimed as he realized something was wrong. He looked down and saw his own two hands, and two beige ones coming from behind him. On instinct, Matt turned our and faced the owner of said hands, and was shocked to see the smiling face of his brother. “T-TK?! What the hell dude?!”

“Hey big bro!” Tikeimon said with a goofy smile. “You looked like you were having fun, so I wanted to join.” Once he got over the initial shock, Matt took in the full view of his brother’s transformed body and gasped.

“T-TK! W-What the hell happened to you?!” Matt exclaimed in shock at his brother’s new form. For one thing his little brother was now a good bit taller than him, his body was slightly more muscular, he had claw and wing-ears, and he was naked with a dick that was bigger than his own!

“Sorry big bro, but it’s not ‘TK’ any more,” the hybrid replied. “It’s Tikeimon! And I’m a DigiHybrid now!” Tikeimon spoke with oblivious pride, completely missing his brother’s shock and disturbed look.

“D-D-DigiHybrid?” Matt repeated, utterly confused and mixed on the sight of his younger brother and his words.”

“Yep!” Tikeimon replied. “Trust me bro, it feels amazing! Now, you were about to have some fun, so let me help!” Before Matt could even question further, Tikeimon got down onto his knees, pushed up against Matt’s legs, and took his older brother’s dick into his mouth. ‘ _ Mmm~ Big bro’s dick tastes good~ _ ’ he thought as he expertly sucked on the human length.

“T-T-TK?! What the hell?! G-Get off my dick!” Matt screamed in horror as his brother’s warm wet lips latched onto his hardened shaft. He tried to push Tikeimon’s head off, but the younger blonde was latched and would not move no matter what he did. As Tikeimon continued to suck, Matt felt his resistance begin to fade. The overwhelming sensation of Tikeimon’s mouth around his dick was starting to make his mind cloudy.

Tikeimon was loving how nice his big brother’s dick fit into his mouth. It was by no means as big as Izzimon’s mega monster member, but it was a pretty good size for a normal human. His own dick had quickly gotten hard, leaking plenty of pre onto the shower floor that mixed with the water. His wing ears fluttered in excitement and his short tail wiggled about. The taste of his brother’s pre tickled Tikeimon’s pallet, making him more excited and desiring to get him to change like he did.

Matt was struggling to resist, and it was becoming weaker by the second. Tikeimon’s mouth around his shaft felt so warm and wet. He could feel his younger brother’s tongue play with the head of his dick, teasing the slit with shocking expertise. What Matt did not know was that Tikeimon was also sending small amounts of Digital Energy through the kiss, slowly pumping him with the necessary energy to help cause the change. Matt’s mind got clouded and his body was reacting on instinct to Tikeimon’s actions. 

“HNG!” Matt grunted as he felt Tikeimon grip and squeeze his balls. He could feel the gentle but firm grim, making his need to release skyrocket. The elder blonde groaned loudly, unable to resist urges that were coursing through him. His mind was losing control and his body was reacting to it. He couldn’t hold it back! He had to release! “H-HAAA!!!” Matt cried out as he came, filling Tikeimon’s mouth with fresh warm seed. Tikeimon happily sucked down the cum easily, as the load was nothing compared to the massive surges that Izzimon had pumped into him.

When Matt’s climax ended, Tikeimon pulled off, licking his lips happily. “Mmm, that’s tasty big bro. I knew you’d taste good,” he giggled. Matt was panting hard, struggling to try and regain his bearing, but Tikeimon would not have it. “Now it’s time for the real fun~” Swiftly, Tikeimon moved forward and claimed his big brother’s lips.

Matt felt a surge of energy course through him as his little brother kissed him. His body, which was already riding on from the high of his orgasm, got more sensitive and reacted to the energy surging through him, changing him. Tikeimon added to it by groping and teasing his brother’s chest and ass, making it easier for the energy to course through him and instigate the change.

Matt moaned into the kiss as he felt his body begin to shift and more. He could feel his body getting taller and his muscles getting larger. He felt large tension on his head and above his head. He could feel his feet shifting and his cock growing and shifting shape. His skin changed color, and on his body a furry pelt began to form. Along with his body, his mind also began to change, but in a different way than Tikeimon’s mind had changed. 

Tikeimon pulled away, letting his transformed brother get some air and grinned excitedly at the changes. “How do you feel good bro?”

“I….I’m….I am  **Mattmon!** ” exclaimed the now fully hybridized Digidestined of Friendship, to which Tikeimon couldn’t help but get excited as he looked his brother over.

Mattmon was now a 8 foot 5 inch tall muscular beast-like reptilian humanoid. His face and dirty blonde hair remained the same, but now his skin was a light yellow all over. He had large muscled pecs and surprisingly strong legs. His abs were covered by a blue egg-shaped marking with purple lines in the middle. He had a 3-foot long yellow lizard tail and small blue bumps going down his back to his tail. His feet now had 3 toe claws on each. Jutting out of his hair was a familiar yellow horn with black markings. Over his face, shoulders, arms and back he wore a blue striped fur cloak that had long ears and sleeves dangled from his shoulders with three purple claws at the end of each. His dick was now a pale yellow 17 inches long 6 inches thick with a pointed head and 5 inch thick balls dangling beneath.

Mattmon panted heavily as his once more shorter than him brother examined him with much excitement. “You look so awesome big bro!” Tikeimon squealed in excitement. He pulled out his Digivice out of...I don’t know actually, and examined his brother’s stats.

**Mattmon** **  
** **Level: Hybrid** **  
** **Attribute: Data** **  
** **Type: Beast Man** **  
** **Attacks:**

**Winter Fire - Fires a stream of frigid fire at the enemy from mouth, freezing them** **  
** **Piercing Assault - Charges energy in horn before striking the enemy with it** **  
** **Healing Howl - Lets out a loud howl that restores allies**

“Nice big bro, you go some great-WHOA-OOF!” Tikeimon spoke, but was cut off and slammed into the shower wall with great force. He looked back and saw Mattmon glaring at him, or more specifically his ass. Tikeimon could see his big brother’s big banger resting against his plump behind, and immediately he knew what his brother wanted. “Oh? You want to have fun now Mattmon? Alright then! I’m all yo-”

***SMACK!***

“YIPE!” Tikeimon yelped from the sudden harsh slap to his ass. 

Mattmon looked down at his brother with a look of pure primal dominance on his face. “Shut it you slut,” he said with a strong husky tone. “Time to put your fat fuckboi ass back in it’s place.” Mattmon delivered another smack to Tikeimon’s ass, getting another pained/pleasured cry from the younger blonde to the opposite cheek.

Mattmon spread Tikeimon’s ass before lining up his arrow-headed cock and plunging into the tight hole like a battering ram. Tikeimon screamed as his brother impaled his arse, filling him fully until the yellow dick was down to the base inside him. Mattmon however was not stopping, as he wanted to breed his little slut of a brother as fast and as hard as possible. He pressed up against Tikeimon’s back, squishing the younger blonde between him and the wall and started thrusting his fat yellow cock in and out of the tight hole.

“Aaaah~ Mattmon! Aaah!” Tikeimon moaned loudly as his brother plundered his ass without mercy. His own hard cock was pressed hard against the shower wall, grinding between it and his body with each of his brother’s piledriver-like thrusts. He could feel his big brother’s huge dick stretch his hole just as much as Izzimon had, filling him and making him see stars. 

For his part, Mattmon had fully submitted to the lust that controlled him. He  _ needed _ to fuck his brother and breed him like the little slut that he was. Each of his thrusts rammed right into Tikeimon’s guts, ramming it with piercing force thanks to his dick’s unique shape. He could feel his cock stretching Tikeimon’s tight entrance and pushing against his insides. His balls smacked against his younger brother’s, spanking them with powerful hits. His hips spanked his little brother’s fat fuckable ass, turning the caramel skin bright red with each pound.

Tikeimon continued to moan long and loud, each one of his brother’s thrusts rattling him down to his digicore. His ass clenched tightly around his big brother’s dick, trying to keep it inside him while he felt it stretch his insides. Drool escaped his mouth and dribbled down the shower wall onto his body. Mattmon kept him pressed hard against the wall, refusing to give him any room to really moved as his body was used. The sensation of being dominated as such made Tikeimon get more excited, loving how strong and rough his brother was treating him. His transformation into a DigiHybrid had made him into a submissive lover, and he was loving every second as he was being used.

“Fuck!” Mattmon growled out in pleasure. “You’re so fucking tight Tikeimon! Your ass rocks!” Mattmon grinded his dick inside his brother’s arse, feeling himself getting close to his second climax. But Mattmon refused to cum first again, especially after his little brother had not gotten off yet. With that knowledge, Mattmon intensified his thrusts, pounding harder and faster into the younger blonde and grinding his body between him and the wall.

  
“Aaah! M-Mattmon!” Tikeimon squealed like a common whore. His brother’s huge cock was spreading his insides and grinding against his prostate without any signs of holding back. The younger blonde felt his mind being turned into mush and his squashed cock rubbing against the wall and his own abdomen was driving him wild with need. He couldn’t hold back. It was all too much. “GYAH! CUMMING!!!” he screamed before shooting off his load into the wall, his own body and air. 

As he came, Tikeimon’s ass gripped down tightly on Mattmon’s cock. The fur-coated brother growled primally as he felt this tight squeeze on his member. Even so, he did not stop pounding as fast and as hard as he could, even as his little brother rode out his orgasm on top. He did not stop fucking Tikeimon with all his might, determined to unleash every ounce of his new DigiHybrid spunk into his young sibling. His thrusts became faster and harder, his hips smacked loudly against his brother’s behind, his big balls spanked his younger sibling’s ones, and his entire form smooshed Tikeimon’s into the wall while the younger blonde came. His pressure was building once again, this time far greater than before, and it was ready to burst.

“ARWOOOO!!!” Mattmon howled as his climax was unleashed, blasting inside of Tikeimon like an avalanche of splooge. Thick hot DigiHybrid seed pumped into Tikeimon, pushing the younger blonde onto an immediate second orgasm as he felt his big brother’s seed fill him. He could feel his guts expand from the sheer massive volume of cum that gushed inside him, making his stomach expand against the shower wall. Tikeimon gasped as he felt surge after surge of his big brother’s spunk get pumped into him, loving every second of every ounce that filled him.

It was a total of 8 minutes before Mattmon’s release ended. The elder blonde panted as he rested against his brother from his climactic high. Tikeimon was silently moaning and gasping as he hung there, his massively bloated belly squished against the shower wall. Cum dripped from the stuffed hole onto the floor and drained along with the shower water.

Once he caught his breath, Mattmon pulled Tikeimon off the wall and flipped him around without taking him off his cock. He laid his younger brother onto the shower floor and looked at Tikeimon with a primal look. “More,” Mattmon said softly. “I’m going to fuck you so much more until you won’t be able to walk!” He thrust his cock back into the hole, emphasizing his point.

“YES!” Tikeimon gasped as his brother proceeded to fuck him again. He was ready to get fucked for many more hours, and since their father was out on a business trip, they would have the house all to themselves.

As Mattmon fucked his brother into oblivion, Tikeimon couldn’t help but love every second of it. Throughout the hardcore fucking, in moments of short pause, Tikeimon wondered how Izzimon was doing with his claiming of Mimi.

**~DHR~**

“Heh. Well this was surprisingly easy~” said the snickering Izzimon. He was currently inside a very feminine room with lots of stuffed animals and plenty of pink.

“HMMMG!!!” a female voice sounded off. Izzimon looked to the bed and smirked at the sight of the naked, bound and gagged Mimi Tachikawa. The pink haired girl was laying on her bed with her arms tied behind her back and her legs spread apart by a pole tied to each of her ankles. Taped onto her bare pussy and busty breasts were a set of pink bead-vibrators that were ‘upgraded’ thanks to Izzimon to let out small electric charges that added even more stimulation to Mimi’s body. In her mouth was a pink ball-gag that kept her from screaming too loud. Her eyes were glazed over as she writhed under the pleasure her body was assaulted with.

Izzimon couldn’t help but chuckle at Mimi’s current state. It had been pretty easy to catch the bearer of Sincerity off. All he had to do was call and ask for help in understanding fashion and she all but invited him to her house. Luckily he came by while her parents were out, so that left her alone. She had been easily overpowered, but she tried to attack him with her secret stash of sex toys, which he decided to use to help tease her and get her ready for the transformation. 

“HMMG!” Mimi moaned loudly through the gag. Her mind was going numb from the pleasure she was receiving from the vibrators. Her resistance was falling quickly, but she still had the strong will that Izzimon could see through her struggles. Even so, she would be just as easy to turn as Tikeimon had been.

“You look so slutty Mimi,” Izzimon whispered into her ear. “Always flaunting around and using your looks to mess with others. You know, I used to have a crush on you. But now, it’s time to bring you into  _ our  _ side~” Izzimon pressed his lips to Mimi’s and turned the vibrators onto their highest settings.

“ **HMGMGMGMGMG!!!** ” Mimi screamed into the gag and Izzimon’s lips as her body was assaulted with extreme vibrations coupled by electric surges that assaulted her sensual areas with vicious force. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as the sensations coursed through her, and were made even more intense with the energy Izzimon infused into her. 

The energy rushed through her system, quickly beginning to change her body at a rapid pace thanks to her higher level of sensual sensitivity. Her body began to grow and her skin changed color. Her hands and feet began to change and new parts were beginning to protrude out. As her body changed, the straps holding her body were stretched to the point of ripping apart, letting her free. Even though she was now free, she could barely move as the transformation and energy were making it impossible for her limbs to act, as well as the intensity of the vibrations and zaps.

Izzimon pulled away, watching in silent excitement as he watched Mimi change into her new form. The sight of the transformation was getting him nice and hard and ready for what the end result would become. As the transformation came to an end, Mimi’s teeth, which had gotten sharp, chomped down, destroying the gag and spitting it to the floor.

The now transformed Mimi panted for a few seconds before rising from the bed and standing before Izzimon. She opened her eyes and formed a saucy grim. “Hey the big-bug-boy~ I am  **Mimimon~** ” she said seductively.

Mimimon was now a 7 foot 8 inches tall plant-like humanoid. Her entire body was now a lime-green color with an hourglass shape that could turn many heads. She had a lean body with some soft muscles all over. Her arms had some vein markings along them, hands each had purple fingers that could stretch out at will into thorned whips and she had three-toed feet that resembled roots. She had a large set of H-cup breasts with large pink nipples and a matching-sized ass that led down to some thick thighs. She had a 3 foot long green reptile-like tail and small spikes growing out her back. Her eyes were now a solid purple color, her ears were now pointed, her hair reverted to its former pink color, and she now had pink and yellow flower growing out the top with a long orange antennae. She had a set of pink pussy-lips between her legs that let out an alluring seductive scent.

“Heh, how do you feel Mimimon?” Izzimon asked the first female DigiHybrid. As he did, he pulled out his Digivice to scan her.

**Mimimon** **  
** **Level: Hybrid** **  
** **Attribute: Data** **  
** **Type: Plant Woman** **  
** **Attacks:**

**Illusion Petals - Summons magical flower petals that create an illusionary field that she can control what is seen, heard, smelled and felt within** **  
** **Thorn Whipping - Extends fingers into long thorny whips she uses to attack or bind enemies** **  
** **Queen’s Toxin - Her finger-tips are covered in special toxins that she can strike her enemies with. The toxins can either cause poison, paralysis, or extreme arousal**

“Honestly? I feel fucking amazing~!” She proclaimed with pride, letting new engorged breasts bounce and jiggle with each of her moments. “I love my new form! Thanks Izzimon!”

“Glad you like it,” Izzimon replied. “But now it’s time for me to collect.” He pointed down to his rock-hard pink cock.

“Ooooh~” Mimimon said, licking her lips. “It looks so big and strong~ I can’t wait to ride it, but first might I suggest something?” Izzimon gave her a confused glance before she leaned next to his ear and whispered her plan. Izzimon blinked in surprise at first before smirking, liking the idea.

“Let’s do it,” Izzimon said, to which she grinned.

The two easily snuck out of Mimimon’s room and climbed to the top of the apartment complex. Once atop, Mimimon smiled widely.

“Okay, time for a show!” she proclaimed excitedly before she began to dance, shaking her bountiful boobs and butt about with gusto. As she danced, magical flower petals began to form around her. “Alright! Here we go!  **Illusion Petals!** ” the petals shot around the multi-block area before shining bright, creating a large dome of invisible energy that only Digimon or DigiHybrids could see.

“Looks good,” Izzimon said as he walked next to Mimimon. “Now let’s see if this worked.” the two jumped off the roof of the building without a care. They landed on the ground with ease, no sign of strain, right in front of a entire horde of people...that didn’t even acknowledge their existence. “Huh, well done Mimimon.”

“Thanks big-boy~” Mimimon giggled, “Thanks to my Illusion Petals, these guys won’t see, hear or smell us at all.” As she said this, she was shaking her butt at a young man on his phone that had no idea he had a big green booty twerking before him. “This is the ultimate case of exhibitionism, and a long time fantasy of mine.”

“Well then,” Izzimon said as he stalked up behind her. “Let’s make this fantasy real then.” He pressed his hard cock right next to her plump ass.

Mimimon giggled and smirked as she got down on her knees. “Alright Izzimon. Show me how you use that fat Digi-cock~” she purred as she came face to face with the head of Izzimon’s rod. She opened her mouth and easily took the head into it, sucking down with surprising power that actually caught Izzimon off guard.

“F-F-Fuuuuck~” Izzimon moaned loudly as he felt Mimimon expertly sucked on the head-portion of his cock. He would have moved to grab her head and force her to take in more, but Mimimon beat him to it by pushing her heft breasts around the rest of his length. The firm yet soft flesh of her big bosom squeezed around his dick, smothering it as the head was sucked down. Mimimon then began grinding her breasts along Izzimon’s dick, adding pressure as she did so, which got a pleasured growl out of Izzimon. “D-Damn Mimimon, your tits feel amazing~”

“Thanks handsome,” Mimimon said with a wink as she stopped sucking for a moment. She opened her mouth and her tongue stretched out like a tendril and wrapped around the head of the length, teasing it around with strong licks. It flicked against the lick, lapping up the large amounts of pre that it leaked. “Mmmm~ So tasty~” She said before moving her mouth back onto the cockhead.

As Mimimon sucked down on Izzimon’s shaft, the people around them just went about their business, completely unaware of the sexual interaction between the hybrid titans. The two of them were right between two groups of people waiting for a bus, completely obvious to the actions near them. 

“Fuck!” Izzimon growled out, gripping tightly on a light pole that was nearby. Mimimon’s mega-level sucking was driving his sense wild. Her giant tits felt so right around his cock, just as amazing as Tikeimon’s ass had been. The metal he held onto creaked under his crushing grip while his teeth gritted at the pleasurable friction Mimimon’s breatsts created.

Mimimon could tell Izzimon was enjoying this, so was she. His cock tastes so good, better than any toy she tried as a human, not that she could ever really get past her gag reflex before. Part of her wanted to just deep-throat the giant pink phallus, but the other part wanted to tease the bug boy as she was doing. So, she started bobbing her head down further along Izzimon’s dick, moving down until half of it was being shoved into her mouth and throat. as she did this, she did not stop smothering her tits around the rest of the length. Her saliva would get between them and rub around the second half of the cock, adding a wet texture that made the tot job feel even more amazing to the insectoid hybrid.

“F-Fuck Mimimon~” Izzimon groaned. Around them, peoples continued on their business, unaware that the two hybrids were acting so Lee fly before them. “Fuck, I think I’m going to cum.” Instantly, Mimimon stopped her actions. She quickly pulled away her mouth and breasts from Izzimon’s shaft, letting it dangle in need. “Huh?”

“Sorry Izzimon, but I don’t want you cumming just yet,” Mimimon said as she got up. And walked up to him and pressed a finger to his leaking dick. “I want you to pump all that thick digi-stud spunk right into my right slut cunt for our first go.” She smirked before turning around, exposing her plump behind and leaking pussy.

Izzimon blinked before smirking. “Alright Mimimon, you want time to fuck you stupid? Then let’s do it!” As he said this, his body exuded power ready to be released.

“Well, what are you waiting for Big-Boy~?” Mimimon teased as she jiggled her fat green ass. “Come and  _ take me~ _ ” Izzimon lunged forward and grabbed Mimimon by her hips before slamming the full length of his thick pink dick deep into her tight womanhood. “KYAAAAAA~!!!” Mimimon squealed in bliss as she felt Izzimon drive his full length right into her cunt.

Izzimon waisted not a single second as he started pounding away at Mimimon’s pussy, slamming his entire length in and out at a rapid pace. While his lower arms held her by her hips, Izzimon used his upper arms to reach forward and grab Mimimon by breasts, squeezing her tits tightly with strong grips and pulling her body upward as he kept plowing her, making her body bounce atop his dick.

“Fuck! You’re so big Izzimon!” Mimimon screamed as her head bobbed up and down with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out. She was loving how hard and rough he was fucking her. He was so much bigger than any toy she ever used. Contrary to popular belief, Mimimon was just as much a virgin as Izzimon had been when they were both human and she would be lying if she didn’t find him cute in the past. She was so happy to have him be the first DigiHybrid to wreck her cunt like the beast he was. “Keep fucking me! Fuck me like a slut you damn horny BUG!”

Izzimon simply smirked at Mimimon’s words. He gripped her hips and breasts tighter as he began going faster and harder in her. The sounds of hot and horny digi-flesh smacking against each other combined with their moans and grunts echoed in the area, but not a single person could take notice. Some of their juices went flying, hitting some of the nearby pedestrians. No one reacted or even acknowledge it. They were completely and utterly oblivious to the hardcore rampant sexy before them, which only lead to exciting the two hybrids more.

“Fuck you digi-stud! Fuck my pussy into mush!” Mimimon screamed in bliss as her snatch was plundered. Each thrust made her stomach bulge from how deep and hard she was getting pounded. At the same, the way he groped and squeezed her fat tits made her squirm atop him as he fucked her. Her large nipples were stiff as trees beneath his grip and even began to tingle, as if something was going to come out. “Come on! Is that the best you got! Fuck me harder!”

“You asked for it!” Izzimon growled out as his upper palms and cock began to spark “ **Power Shocker!** ” He yelled out before sending electric shocks right from his dick and palms into Mimimon’s cunt and breasts respectively. Even as he shocked her, he did not stop his rampant pace. In fact, he increased it, driving harder and faster into her cunt without an ounce of mercy.

“YES! FUCK ME!” Mimimon screamed as Izzimon intensified the pace of his pounding and sent electric shocks through her sensitive areas. Her Digi-Pussy was spasming with thrust and shock, gripping the thick pink rod and creating pleasurable friction between the two. She knew she was going to cum soon. It wouldn’t be long with how deep and hard he was plowing her and how the electricity tingled her nerves. The idea of cumming in front of all these people, all whom were completely unaware of the two DigiHybrids fucking before them, it was all too arousing. She could hardly wait to get more sluts so that she and Izzimon would have more fun like this. “AH! I’M GONNA CUM! I’M GONNA CUM!!!”

“FUCK! ME TOO!” Izzimon growled out. The vice-like grip of Mimimon’s snatch was making his hard cock all the ready to burst. He knew he made the right choice in picking Mimi as the first girl to become a hybrid like him. She had just as much of a domineering personality as he had attained and together the two would bring forth a new age of DigiHybrid sluts that would all bend to their pleasures. These thoughts of future domination fueled the fire in Izzimon’s core, making him thrust harder and faster, pouding as deep as he could with every bit of force he had until his cock could no longer hold back. “FUCK! CUMMING!!!”

The two hybrids cried out in unison as they came together. Mimimon’s pussy squirted out thick vaginal juices onto the floor making a large wet puddle while Izzimon’s virile seed pumped right into her womb, making her stomach bulge and bloat like a water balloon. Juices mixed together on the ground as the two clung together, riding out their orgasms at the same time. Luckily, Mimimon’s Illusion Petals could operate even without her active control, otherwise they would have gotten exposed when Mimimon came and all of the people around them would have seen them, not that they would have cared. They were too focused on climaxing and feeling the pleasure that came from it.

“F...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck that felt good~” Mimimon purred as she hung atop Izzimon’s dick. Her womb was so full of cum, making her look like she was pregnant with four fully-developed Digieggs inside her. She couldn’t help but rub her bloated stomach with a light giggle. “Thanks Izzimon! I never thought I could feel this good~”

“Heh,” Izzimon chuckled as he held her. “Well get used to it Mimimon, cause we’re going to have a lot of fun. Now let’s get back to my place, we have a few things to plan before we add more hybrids. Not to mention I still want to go a few more rounds.” True to his words, his cock was getting hard again.

“Sounds lovely to me~” Mimimon said with a perverted giggle. “Ooh, I already know who I want to claim first!”

“Oh?” Izzimon said with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Yep,” Mimimon said with a smirk. “I’m thinking we go for the most  _ reliable _ of our little group~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero - Phew! This took way longer than I intended. Life just loves to make things tricky for me. But in any case, here it is, the second chapter of Digimon Hybrids Reset.
> 
> When Red and I discussed what we wanted for this story, he told me he wanted TK to be the one to turn his brother, and I was all for it. I tend to try new scenarios as much as possible, and shower sex is not one I’ve done often, so I decided to use that for the brother’s romp. And before anyone asks- yes, TK will be a complete bottom bitch for the most part of this story, just as he should be.
> 
> As for the first hentai lemon of the series, Red gave me the go ahead to add in the girls, and we both agreed that Mimi would be the one to stand beside Izzimon once she changed. Her new form is a major tease and has a dominatrix side that will be showcased more in the future. I like Mimi and felt she was perfect to act as the female counterpart to Izzimon in this quest to turn the digidestined and others into horny hybrids.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions for any future ideas or scenarios, let me know in the comments. Until next time!
> 
> Red - Well, things are definitely heating up. As I already said with the first chapter, this time the chapters may take longer to come out but it’s cause both Zero and I want to make this story as good as possible and I must say, Zero is making one hell of a job.
> 
> I admit I have TONS of ideas for the future and there are some drawings I want to do that would be spoilers for this story but it’s gonna be worth waiting. Also, I may not be personally interested in the straight parts but man even I can see they’re hot. I expect you guys like this side of the story cause it’s gonna be very interesting.
> 
> Anyway, now it’s time to wait till the next chapter and friends, let me tell you, it’s gonna be a good one.


	3. Domming Times

“Hmm, I wonder what Matt wanted to talk to me about,” said a certain Tai Kamiya as he walked down the dark streets of the city of Odaiba on his way to meet his best friend (And secret crush) Matt Ishida.

As the lean brunette walked through the streets, passing under lamppost after lamppost alone as it was late in the night, he was unaware of the pair of glowing eyes keeping track of him.

“Hmm, it’s been a bit since we last hung out,” Tai hummed to himself. As he thought of the blonde, Tai couldn’t help but smile. While at first their ‘friendship’ was strained at best, and they had gone through several rough patches, the two boys grew to be close as brothers, and in Tai’s feelings, a bit more. For a while he thought he had feelings for Sora, but then she decided to go for a relationship with Matt. It didn’t last too long, but since then the three of them had been awkward between each other. Tai still had some feelings for Sora, but he also realized he also had very strong feelings for Matt, leaving him very confused. Despite that, he still liked being with Matt and hanging out with him, and looked forward to just spending some time with his friend. 

Eventually he reached where Matt told him to meet, a secluded park that was devoid of any other sentient life at the moment. “Hmm, I wonder where Matt is,” Tai said to himself, completely unaware of the eyes watching him. The owners of the eyes quickly moved, getting behind the unsuspecting Tai.

“Hey Tai,” Matt’s voice spoke, spooking Tai and making him jump.

“D-Damn Matt! Don’t scare me like tha-a-a-a-a-a-a-AH?!” Tai yelped as when he turned around he did not see the normal Matt Ishida he knew so well. No, what he saw was the hybridized Mattmon before him.

“Sorry Tai, I just couldn’t wait to see you again,” Mattmon said with a smile, completely oblivious to Tai’s shock. “I just couldn’t wait to see you again! What do you think of my new look? Pretty epic right?” He flexed his more muscular arms, swished his tail, and swung his large member before the stunned brunette.

“M-M-Matt?! W-What the hell h-happened to you?!” Tai exclaimed, struggling to fight down both the fear and the bright blush on his face. He couldn’t help but admit Mattmon did look attractive, but the fear overwhelmed his arousal.

“Something incredible Tai,” Mattmon replied. “I feel so amazing now. I called you because I wanted to share this with you, that and finally admit something I’ve been hiding for a long time.” Before Tai even had a chance to question further, Mattmon reached forward and grabbed him before pulling into a surprise kiss. 

Tai went wide-eyed once their lips met. On one hand, part of him was happy to see Matt sharing the feelings, on the other- he was being kissed by a Matt that looked like a crazy sexy science project. He could feel something coming from the kiss, but his fear and strength of heart kept him from falling with lust that threatened to overwhelm him. With every ounce of strength he had, he pushed himself off of Mattmon’s mouth and out of his grip, confusing the blonde.

“T-Tai?” Mattmon muttered, shocked that Tai pulled away, or was even able to.

“I-I’m sorry Matt,” Tai managed to say as he got to his feet. “I do feel the same, but this is not the way.” Once he was up, he bolted from the park. “I promise! I’ll find a way to help you!”

“Tai wait!” Mattmon cried out, but Tai was already gone, the years of playing soccer showing off well as he bolted, leaving the DigiHybrid alone. “Oh Tai…” Mattmon sniffled, a pain in his heart beginning to form.

“Poor Mattmon,” said an onlooking Tikeimon, having watched everything that transpired from the air, his ears having expanded to allow for flight. 

“ _ I take it that Tai was able to get away? _ ” the voice of Izzimon spoke as Tikeimon held out his transformed Digivice to talk to his master.

“Yeah, he did,” Tikeimon replied. “Looks like you were right, without enough prep the energy can’t travel as fast so we can’t change others as easily. Do you want me to go after Tai?”

“ _ Not right now, _ ” Izzimon replied. “ _ Knowing Tai, he will most likely try to contact others to alert them of Mattmon’s condition, but all that will serve is an easy way for us to get the others. Besides, even if it was for a moment, Mattmon’s kiss instilled some of the virus into Tai’s system. He’ll slowly change, trying to fight the transformation but only give its power more strength until he finally submits. Once that happens, then we’ll act. _ ”

“I understand Izzimon,” Tikeimon replied. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“ _ Not at the moment, _ ” Izzimon said with a shake of his head. “ _ For now, just tend to your brother. He’ll need the support since Tai ran _ .”

“You’re right about that,” Tikeimon said with a nod. “Okay then. Oh, and I know just what to do. Our dad comes back home from work tonight. I’m sure together we’ll be able to have some real fun~” the wing-eared boy said in excitement.

“ _ I’m sure you will you slut, _ ” Izzimon chuckled. “ _ Well, I’ll keep you posted if anything in the plan changes. _ ”

“Gotcha Izzimon!” Tikeimon said with a mock salute. “Oh, by the way, where’s Mimimon? Did she go off on her own mission?”

“ _ Yes actually, _ ” Izzimon replied. “ _ She’s gone to add in another member to our ranks herself- our old reliable friend Joe~ _ ”

**~DHR~**

“ **_Thorn Whipping!_ ** _ ” _

“HMMMG!” moaned out a heavily bound and naked Joe Kido as he felt his ass get whipped by the finger-vine of the lustful Mimimon.

“Ooh~ Your moans are so delicious Joe~” Mimimon giggled with a bounce in her breasts. It had been easy for her to trick Joe into coming to her house under the guise of needing help with deciding a good college. Her parents were out, giving the apartment to herself and making it easy to ensnare, strip and play with the blue-haired male, getting him nice and ready for the coming transformation. 

The blue-haired male was now bound by the tendrils of Mimimon’s left hand, his arms behind his back and his legs spread and his cock coiled tightly. With her right hand she used her finger vines to whip his ass, which other than turning his ass red left no marks but still kept the sting. It was through this that Mimimon discovered that Joe was actually quite the masochist, getting hard after the first few whips. This elated and aroused Mimimon, leading her to go wild on Joe’s ass. Each strike bounced off his ass and made his wrapped dick twitch erratically as he moaned loudly, so loudly that Mimimon had to use another vine to keep him muffled, which still aroused her more so.

“You are such a delicious sub Joe~” Mimimon giggled after another whip to Joe’s behind. “I have to say, I’m so glad I got the chance to play with you. You are such a cute boi-toy~” He walked around, caressing Joe’s face, his eyes glazed with lust. “But I think it’s time to see what you can  _ really _ be with some proper DigiHybrid energy in you~” With a lick of her lips, she removed the vine around Joe’s mouth. The blue-haired boy let out a gasp before Mimimon claimed his lips with her own.

Joe’s mind and body were flooded with the sensation as the virus energy entered his system. He could feel his mind slowly slip away, years of endless studying dumping out as his body was pumped with energy that made his body more sensitive and aroused as it changed. His body grew within Mimimon’s vines, changing and shifting in different ways while his skin and form changed forever. 

Mimimon watched Joe’s change with high levels of excitement. She had seen what Izzimon had done to Tikeimon and what the young blonde did to Mattmon, and absolutely loved the idea of bringing all their friends and others into their fold as hybrids. She wanted to go for Joe since the two had a special connection through their adventures which included when they were separated from the group during the entire Infinity Mountain disaster. Regardless, she was excited for what he would be and all the fun they would have.

It wasn’t long before the changes settled, and once they did Mimimon gazed upon Joe’s new form as he hung before her.

Joe was now a 9 foot tall beast-like humanoid. His entire body was covered in slick leathery white skin with purple splotches on his shoulders and markings on the back of his hands. He had long wavy ears with purple tips and purple arrow markings under his eyes. He gained a leaner muscular frame with strong arms, firm pecs and a faint six-pack. His lower half was thicker with wider hips, large thighs, and a fat bubble butt. Above said butt was a 5 foot long sleek pointed tail that coiled near his large feet each with three sharp black toe claws. Between his legs was a 16 inch long 5 inch thick veiny cock with a pink head and 5 inch thick balls. His hair became a bit shaggier and he still kept his glasses.

Mimimon licked her lips at the sight of the transformed Joe. Her vines still held him tight as he panted even harder as the heat that swirled inside him only grew. “Aw, don’t you just look delicious~ Tell me, who are you now?” she said, smirking as she already knew the answer.

“I’m...I’m… I am…  **Joemon** ” the now submissive blue-haired boy gasped out, moaning at the end as he spoke out his new name. His raging member aching for attention as he hung within Mimimon’s vines.

“Good boy~” Mimimon said with a seductive tone. “You deserve a reward for falling so quickly~” Before Joemon could even think about understanding what she meant, she claimed his lips again and tightened the grip of vines around his shaft.

“HMM!” Joemon moaned loudly into the kiss squirming under Mimimon’s tight grip around his shaft. It didn’t last long as Mimimon soon pulled away from the kiss and released his member as well as his limbs, letting him drop to the floor. 

“Now tell me.” Moving closer, Mimimon grabbed him by his chin and lifted his head up looking into the eyes of the submissive blue-haired boy who was looking into hers with nothing but lust, and submissive desire. “You want to please me right? You want to be a good boy for your mistress don't you?” She purred slowly caressing his chin, taking satisfaction when she watched him lean into her touch eyes shone with utter adoration. 

“Y-Yes M-Mistress” Joemon gasped, his mind numb and body aching with desire to be released, and to serve the green-skinned DigiHybrid. His body needed pleasure, and he would do anything to get it, and anything to give it the one that gave it to him. “A-Anything.”

“And if your mistress asked you to fuck her? Would you? Would you take that wonderful, delicious digi-cock of yours and ram it right in? Would you please your mistress by pounding her tight pussy? You wanna feel these walls around that hard aching dick of yours right?” She teased, one of her vines snaking down towards his cock and recoiled around his dick giving it a tight squeeze enjoying the groan of need that escaped from his mouth. 

“Y-Yes M-Mistress!” Joemon exclaimed, his body in desperate need, made even more so due to the extreme tension in his crotch. The idea of Mimimon letting him fuck her overhwhelmed any rational thought, making the white DigiHybrid’s desire for it greater. “P-Please Mistress! L-Let me p-please you! L-Let me fuck your p-p-pussy!”

“Then get to it big boy.” She released the vine and stepped back, moving to get down and lay on her back her legs spread out before her exposing her pussy right to him, the sight was more than enough to cause Joemon’s already twitching cock to ache even more than ever before. “Come on Joemon, come and please your mistress! Put that thick dick to some use and show me how well you can use it!” She all but demanded, as another one of her vines snaked around behind him and moved like a whip cracking across his ass cheeks.

“Hng! Y-Yes Mistress Mimimon!” Joemon yelped as he crawled on all fours towards her like a loyal dog. His aching white veiny dick leaked with pre as it came close to her green pussy lips. He hesitated for a moment, but another whip to the ass made him move his hips forward and push his dick inside her. He nearly came at the spot once he felt her warm wet fold squeeze down on his dick like a vice, gripping him and holding him like a venus flytrap. “M-Mistress!” he gasped loudly.

The moan that Mimimon let out was positively orgasmic, her inner walls clenched and gripped his cock feeling it stretch her out like she’d only felt once before making her shudder. “That’s it! Just like that Joemon!” She shuddered in utter bliss, smiling while her vines moved behind him slowly rising up and coiling and merging together. “What are you waiting for? Get moving! Its not gonna fuck me on it's own!” She growled, a spare vine slapping his ass not once but twice. “Start pounding!” 

“Y-Yes Mistress!” Joemon yelped from the spanks. He moved his hips, pulling his length out of snatch before plunging back in. He nearly came again from re-entering her cunt, but he did not pause thanks to another whip to the ass. He started moving at a slowly rising pace. Each thrust driving every inch of his length inside her, pounding her pussy and stretching it with increasingly rising force and speed. As this happened, he became mesmerized by her bouncing boobs, finding himself drooling at the sight along with the warm tightness of her snatch.

With each and every thrust Mimimon shuddered and groaned as her pussy was being pounded by the throbbing twitching cock that was thrusting in and out of her by Joemon. With each and every thrust, she felt herself shudder and mewl in pleasure and yet she wasn’t going to let this take her attention away from her idea. Smiling, she could feel her vines had finished merging together and soon took on a phallic form almost a completely perfect copy of Joemon’s own member and slithered down towards his plump, fat bubbly booty and nudging itself between his cheeks and then in a single thrust pushed right into the boy’s ass. Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches pushed into him. “Oooh, Joemon you feel so good~ Both your dick and your own tight hole feels so good!” She purred her tentacle like dick twitching and soon moving to mimic his own movements. “Why don't you feel it for yourself!” 

“Aaaah!” Joemon gasped as he felt the thickness of the phallic-shaped tendril that plunged inside him. He could feel it writhing within him. That combined with Mimimon’s tight pussy drove his already overstimulated nerves to the brink. “I-I’m going to c-cum! I-I’m going to c-cum!” he cried out, but Mimimon was having none of that this soon.

“Did I say you could cum?!” Sliding down between his cheeks, along his taint and moving under him was another one of her vines, this one coiling around his sack and tugging and yanking on the pulling them downward. “You don't get to cum until I say so! Is. That. Clear?!” She growled tightening around his cock once more as she leaned up and growled right into his ear. “You only cum when your mistress says you can.” 

“Y-Yes Mistress!” Joemon exclaimed, gritting his teeth as he felt his balls get pulled, all the while his ass still getting drilled by the fused phallic vine that was moving harder and harder inside him. Another tug on his ball caused him to start moving his hips again, thrusting in and out of Mimimon’s snatch. The pace grew quicker and harder, all the while Joemon’s nerves were driven to the brink, his cock fucking Mimimon’s pussy, his ass getting fucked raw, and his balls being stretched and spanked.

“You want to blow don't you? You want to blow all that hot spunk deep into my cunt and drench it with your seed?” She purred as the phallic vine pounded harder and faster, vanishing deep into his ass at the same time his own dick was vanishing deep into her folds. “You want to bust your nuts Joemon? Do you want to fill your mistress up? Be a good boy and if you beg me, you might just get to cum~” She purred the grip on his balls slowly almost teasingly slowly began loosening around his sack.

“P-Please Mistress! L-Let me C-Cum!” Joemon pleaded, his face desperate and filled with need to release. “Please let me cum! I want to cum! I need to cum! I’ll be good! I promise! I need to cum! I beg you Mistress!” The vines fucking his ass were making his movements faster and harder, and the loosening of his balls was making his cock grow more and more desperate. He needed to cum! He wanted to cum! He had to cum! But only if his Mistress said it was so. 

Mimimon smirked as she could feel her own climax approaching, and he could feel his dick twitching, throbbing, along with the absolutely yummy. And while she was enjoying this, she knew that she wanted to enjoy something else filling her all the same. “Then do it my darling Joemon, go on and empty your load right inside of me. Fill me with every last drop that full sack of yours is holding inside.” She purred the vine loose before pulling away right as the phallic vine inside of him smashed right down right on top of his sweet spot. “Give me everything you got.” 

“C-C-C-CUMMING!” Joemon screamed as his dick erupted with seed. The sudden slamming of his special button sent him over the edge, blasting thick streams of DigiHybrid spunk right into Mimimon’s womb. As he came, the vines in his ass twitched before releasing their own contents- not cum, but a special nectar that Mimimon could produce that energized other DigiHybrids but also made them extra sensitive. That amplified Joemon’s already overstimulated body, causing him to release more spunk than intended. His seed flowed into Mimimon’s womb, pumping it more and more by the second.

“Ah! Yes! Fill me Joemon! Fill me with your adorable seed!” Mimimon moaned as she came as well, feeling Joemon’s seed fill her. It was nowhere near as much as Izzimon had pumped into her, but it was darn well close. Her stomach bloated from the ample amounts of jizz Joemon released into her, and at the same time she watched Joemon’s own belly bloated from her copious amounts of nectar. By the time they both finished, the two of them looked like they had dined on a whole pumpkin each.

“Haa...Haa…” Joemon panted as he ended his release. Mimimon pulled her vines out of his ass and reformed them into her fingers, allowing him to pull out of her and plop onto his bright red behind which stung from the manny spanks and whips. “D...Did I do g-good...m-mistress?” he asked tiredly.

Mimimon giggled as she got up, her stomach and breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. She walked over to Joemon and caressed his cheek. “Yes, you did very good sweet Joemon,” she said before kissing his forehead. “And just think, this was only the first round~”

Joemon blinked in confusion. “F-First round?” he said, suddenly feeling slight dread and arousal.

“Oh yes my sweet little sub~” Mimimon said, a seductively sinister smile formed on her face. “We have only just begun~”

**~DHR~**

“How are you feeling big bro?” Tikeimon asked as he sat next to his brother on a bed back in their house. “You still sad about what happened with Tai?”

“A little,” Mattmon replied. “I mean, yeah I should’ve expected that reaction and didn’t really go in there with any plan, but it still hurts a bit. At least I know he feels the same, he just isn’t ready to join us yet.” Mattmon signed before he felt Tikeimon hug him. “Thanks little bro.”

“No problem big bro,” Tikeimon replied before smiling. “Well, until then, at least we have something to play with~” Both brothers looked back to see their father, Hiroaki Ishida bound and naked on the bed with bead vibrators attached to his dick and a ball-gag in his mouth.

When the two returned home, while Mattmon moped over Tai, Tikeimon prepared to catch their father off guard. When Hiroaki arrived home, Tikeimon pounced, stripping and binding his father and messing with his body, getting him nice and prepped for the coming transformation. Mattmon was a little surprised when Tikeimon revealed their captured father, but the idea of bringing their family together finally was too appealing to pass up.

“HMMMM!!!” Hiroaki moaned through the gag, the vibrators having teased his dick for the last hour without stop and yet was not allowed to cum. Any sense of shock, terror or disgust he had before had been overwhelmed by the achy in his cock that drove his mind insane.

“I think he’s pretty much ready~” Tikeimon said excitedly. “Let’s bring daddy into the fun!”

“Sounds good to me,” Mattmon said with a nod. The two boys got on either of their father before leaning in and each kissing his mouth.

Had he not just spent an hour writhing under the assault of the vibrator, Hiroaki would have reacted violently to the fact that his sons were kissing him. Instead, he felt the energy of the virus surge into his body through his lips, quickly working to reform his body and mind. The lust that he had felt at first was amplified, morphing his very being into something new. 

The energy flowed into his body, quickly reacting with the intense arousal he had been subjected to. His body began to grow rapidly, his muscle size and definition expanding at a frightening pace. His skin changed color and his hair began to grow out. The bindings that held him ripped apart, freeing him. This included the binding that held the vibrator on his member which snapped off and was sent flying across the room. His teeth grew sharper and stronger, crushing the gag and spitting out the remnants. Mattmon and Tikeimon marveled in awe as their father’s body kept growing and changing. 

As his body changed, his mind changed as well, filling with information and desires. His fear, shock and resistance was quickly replaced with incredible desire and determination. His eyes glowed as the transformation came to its end. Once it was finished, the changed Hiroaki stood from the bed before his sons in his full Digimon Hybrid glory.

“GROOOAAAAH!!!” Hiroaki roared as his sons gazed at his new body.

Hiroaki was now a 12 foot tall mass of canine-humanoid masculinity. He had a large swole body with most of his body covered in light blue fur with dark blue stripes all over. His eyes, back and butt were a darker shade of blue and he had a massive fluffy blue wolf tail coming out from above his ass. His brown hair had become long with white tips in the back and he gained a set of Garurumon ears and side fur crests. He had huge bulging pecs with dark grey nipples, boulder-sized biceps and tree-trunk thick thighs and legs. His hands were hairless and a dull blue color and his feet each sported three pink toe-claws. At his crotch he had a large 20 inch long 9 inch thick dark grey veiny cock thick with a heavy masculine musk and a set of large 10-inch thick balls full of spunk. He wore a predatory sharp-toothed grin and piercing black eyes.

“I...am... **Hiroakimon!** Arwooooooo!” the new muscle-bound wolf-daddy hybrid howled loudly, shaking the house and impressing his two sons.

“Ooooh Daddy~” Tikeimon said in excitement as he and Mattmon stared at their new and improved father.

Hiroakimon locked eyes with his sons and bared his teeth before reaching over and grabbing Tikeimon by his wrist. He flipped him about and then forced the younger blond onto his hands and knees. “You little  **Slut** ,” he growled before delivering a wide and loud spank to Tikeimon’s ass.

“AH!” Tikeimon screamed as his ass stung with pain-mixed-pleasure from his daddy’s hard spank. It was then followed by Hiroakimon slapping his massive length atop the plump behind.

“I’m going to fuck this slutty ass  **_raw_ ** ,” Hiroakimon snarled predatorily as he squeezed the cheeks with his large hands. He spread the cheeks apart, exposing Tikeimon’s hole before thrusting his massive length right into the younger blonde’s hole without mercy.

“K-KYAAA!!!” Tikeimon screamed loudly. He was seeing stars as his entrance was stretched further than ever before by his daddy’s colossal length. The dark blue super-cock plunge deep inside him, pushing its way through until his father was fully balls deep into him. Tikeimon could feel his father’s dick bulge against his stomach, making a very apparent deformation at his stomach. Hiroakimon wasted no time, once he was fully sheathed inside his youngest son he pulled out and slammed back in again, getting many more loud moans from Tikeimon as he was powerfully fucked. “FUCK! DADDY!”

“F-Fuck~” Mattmon gasped as he watched his father absolutely  _ obliterate _ his little brother’s ass, and it turned him on so hard. The yellow-skinned blonde was on his ass, pumping his arrow-headed length as he watched his incestuous family go at it. His tail curled and twisted in excitement as he jacked off at the naughty sight before him. His brother’s moans only adding to the arousal.

  
“AH! YES! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK MY SLUTTY HOLE!” Tikeimon squealed loudly as his father continued to plunder his posterior without a hint of relenting. The tan ass had turned bright red from the many hard smacks from both Hiroakimon’s hands and his hips slamming against the fat bubble butt. Tikeimon’s member had been flailing about with each of Hiroakimon’s thrusts, sputtering out large globs of pre onto the floor all the while his balls were getting spanked by his father’s far larger ones. “FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME! I LOVE YOUR COCK! FUCK ME!”

“Mattmon,” Hiroakimon spoke, his voice deep and booming. The horned teen went stiff as he heard his father’s strong voice. “Your brother is being a bit too loud. Why don’t you take care of it.” He smirked before reaching over and grabbing Tikeimon’s hair, lifting his head by it.

“Ah!” Tikeimon cried out, his mouth going wide and open.

Mattmon immediately got what his father was saying, and couldn’t help form a toothy grin. He got up from his ass and walked over to family. His leaking dick hovered over his brother’s face. Tikeimon had an absolutely slutty look on his face while his father held him by his hair, which only turned the older blonde even more. Mattmon grabbed hold of his little brother’s head before shoving his yellow cock down the tight wet mouth and into his throat. “Fuuuck~ This feels nice~”

“HMPHMPHRPH!!” Tikeimon screamed around his brother’s length as his eyes rolled up from the sensation of the thick yellow dick get shoved down his gullet. He could do nothing as he was spitroasted between his family members by their members. His father was wrecking his ass while his big brother was stretching his throat and mouth. The younger male could only let himself be used by his family, and he was loving every second of it as his body was used.

Hiroakimon smirked dominantly as he plowed his youngest son’s ass without any reservations. The feelings and thoughts of such a thing being wrong were erased from his mind, now replaced with pure carnal desire to fuck his slutty son’s fucking fat ass and fill him with every drop of cum he had. Seeing Mattmon use his little brother’s mouth like a fleshlight was also very arousing and enticed the older Ishida to go harder on his youngest kin. He gyrated his hips, moving his dick around inside Tikeimon to further stretch the abused hole while still fucking the entrance at a rapid pace. Tikeimon could only moan loudly around his big brother’s length as his daddy destroyed his ass further.

“Fuck~ Tikeimon~” Mattmon groaned excitedly around his little brother’s mouth. Tikeimon’s loud moans vibrated around his length, which he used to abuse the warm tight passage of the younger blonde’s throat. Each thrust would make Tikeimon’s neck bulge out and Mattmon’s balls would smack against the younger male’s jaw. That combined with the powerful strength Mattmon used to thrust his hips and pull and push Tikeimon’s head was making the younger blonde’s brain go numb from overstimulation. 

His body was being so overwhelmed with pleasure that Tikeimon lost all control of his dick and fired off a stream of DigiHybrid spunk onto the ground. As he came his body spasmed around the two dick spit-roasting him.

“FUCK!” Mattmon howled as he felt Tikeimon shudder around his shaft. The horned blonde moved his hips faster and more ragged, feeling himself getting close to climax before slamming his hips all the way down to Tikeimon’s face and unleashing his load. “HAAAAA!” he howled as he came, blasting his cum down Tikeimon’s throat right into the younger blonde’s stomach. Tikeimon shivered as he felt his big brother’s spunk flood into him, filling his stomach and forcing it to expand in size.

“You little horny  **_bitch_ ** !” Hiroakimon growled as he spanked Tikeimon’s ass. “Cumming from getting fucked by both your father and brother. Little sluts like you deserve to get bred! Well you already got Mattmon’s cum, guess it’s my turn to give you what you want!” Hiroakimon fucked his son harder and faster, slamming his massive meat as powerfully as he could before he felt his cock twitch and bulge. “ARWOOOOOOOOO!!!” He howled, unleashing a flood of thick and heavy Digi-Daddy Seed right into Tikeimon’s guts. Tikeimon felt his father’s seed shoot into him like an upwards avalanche, blasting its way so hard that he was sure he would have vomited it out had he not had Mattmon’s cock clogging his throat. With nowhere to go, Hiroakimon’s seed pooled into Tikeimon’s belly, making it inflate faster and large, quickly growing in size and volume. Tikeimon’s eyes rolled up into his head as he felt his daddy’s seed stuff him like a cheap balloon. By the time that his father’s release came to an end, Tikeimon’s stomach looked like he swallowed 5 giant pumpkins whole.

Mattmon panted as he pulled out his dick out of his brother’s mouth. He released his head, letting Tikeimon slump to the floor, a small amount of cum leaking from his comatose brother’s mouth. He was amazed by Tikeimon’s overstuffed gut, amazed he and his father had released so much. “That was...awesome Dad,” he said as he caught his breath.

“Who said we were done?” Hiroakimon spoke, his eyes still glowing with desire as he looked at Mattmon. He pulled his shaft out Tikeimon’s ass, and before any cum could come out, he spanked the ass causing Tikeimon’s slutty instincts to react and his ass closed up. The older Ishida stood up, his cock still rock hard and ready for action. He stalked over to Mattmon with a predatory glare. “It’s your turn now~”

Mattmon gulped before his father lifted him onto his feet and turned him around to expose his yellow ass. He pushed Mattmon against the wall, pressing the young man’s muscled frame against it. He felt his father's raging rod press against his ass before pushing past the cheeks and into Mattmon’s hole. “A-Aaah~!” Mattmon gasped as he felt his father plunge his dick inside him. He was quickly silenced when his father planted his lips onto his, making Mattmon moan into the makeout session.

Hiroakimon pressed down against Mattmon’s body, pushing him against the wall as he wasted no time in fucking his elder son’s arse. His hips smacked against his son’s yellow behind, and his heavy balls spanked against Mattmon’s smaller ones. The older Ishida was revelling in fucking the younger’s ass, while not quite as tight as Tikeimon’s ass, Mattmon’s ass was still divine to him and only made his new beastly urges surge more. He fucked Mattmon hard, pressing his son’s body against the wall with each thrust while using his new thicker and longer canine-like tongue to play with his son’s mouth.

Mattmon felt his body and mind melt to his dad’s dominating pleasure. The sadness he felt before was quickly melted away, overwhelmed by the thick meat ramming into his ass and the thick tongue teasing his mouth. His own yellow prick was pressed between his abs and the wall, getting grinded between the two with each of his father’s thrusts. As the younger Ishida felt his father’s hard thrusts grind against his button, making bolts of pleasure course through him, pushing him to the end until finally he came. “HMMMM!!!” His cock released his load onto the wall and his own chest, coating them both in a thick layer of sticky white.

Hiroakimon could feel his son shudder as he came, making him mentally smirk. He moved his hips even faster and harder, fucking his son roughly as he climaxed against the wall. He plundered his eldest son’s ass just as hard and fast as he had the younger, driving his full length deep inside him without a moment of hesitation. He kept on fucking even as he felt Mattmon’s seed leak to the floor and touch his feet. All it did was inspire him to keep fucking harder and faster. He kept on pounding until finally reaching his own orgasm, howling into Mattmon’s mouth as he did so. “MMMOOOORRRRMMM!!!”

Mattmon went wide-eyed as he felt his ass be blasted by what felt like an industrial firehose’s worth of cum inside his ass. For a second, he wondered if this was what it felt like for Tikeimon when he was filled with cum by himself, their father, and Izzimon before. He could feel his father’s seed surfe inside him, pumping his guts with large amounts of sticky DigiHybrid see. His stomach quickly began to bulge and expand, growing larger by the second. It pushed against the wall, pressing his own dick harder against the wall and stretching out the sides. By the time his father was done, Mattmon’s gut was big and bloated, though still nowhere near as large as Tikeimon’s.

With his release spent, Hiroakimon pulled out of Mattmon’s ass, a small amount of cum leaking out as it did so. Mattmon slumped to the ground, his face and hefty cum-filled gut still resting against the cum-coated wall. The fur pelt over his face was disheveled and his eyes were crossed as he felt like his brain itself had been flooded with seed.

“Heh, good boys,” Hiroakimon chuckled as he patted Mattmon’s head and smirked at Tikeimon who was still unconscious with a big cum-stuffed gut. His longer and more sensitive ears picked up the sound of the door opening.

“Hiroaki? Are you here?” the voice of his ex-wife and mother to his children, Nancy Takaishi sounded off. “I brought dinner! Where are you boys?”

Hiroakimon smirked and licked his lips, his cock immediately getting hard once more. “Well boys, best not to leave your mother out~” He walked over to the door to the room before speaking one last thing. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back for another round later, once I’m done  _ talking _ to your mother about getting the family together again and getting you another sibling~” With that, Hiroakimon left the room to satiate his new beastly desires once more.

**~DHR~**

Tai let out a sigh as he put down his cellphone. He was in his family’s apartment alone, as his parents were off on a trip to visit some far-off family and his sister Kari was staying at Yolie’s house.

“Okay, that’s everyone,” Tai said with a sigh of relief. “Hopefully Izzy, Mimi and Joe will pick up those messages I left them. I’ll need their help to figure out what happened to Matt.” He sat down at his bed, recalling the day’s events.

After encountering Matt in his strange Gabumon-esque form, he ran back full throttle back to his family’s apartment. Once there, and once he got his nerves settled, he started calling the other Digidestined of both his group and the younger ones. He needed to alert them of what happened to Matt, even though he wasn’t sure what happened himself. He called all the ones he could to let them know that something was up and he told them to come the next day to a Digidestined meeting. 

He was able to contact most of the younger ones minus TK, which he had a suspicion may have been in the same state as his brother, but Kari promised to try calling him. As for the older ones, the only one he could contact was Sora, but she also eased Tai’s nerves by reminding him that the others had other things to worry about but she promised to check on Mimi at least tomorrow. This gave Tai some relief and hoped that they’d be able to figure everything out together. 

As he rested in his bed, Tai hoped he’d be able to help Matt out, but at the moment he had another large problem- the raging hard-on that he was currently sporting. He couldn’t deny that Matt’s new form was certainly attractive, and for some reason he had been fighting the urge to jack off since he got away. Now that he had done all he saw no reason to hold back.

Opening his pants and letting his well-endowed member to spring free. With a heavy pant, he started jerking off his meat, secretly thinking of his best friend, and even a bit about the other Digidestined. As he did, he failed to notice the slight yellow tint his balls had taken.

As Tai pumped his shaft, he was once more being watched unawaringly by another DigiHybrid.

“Hmm, well it looks like the virus is already starting to act up, very nice~” Izzimon said as he watched Tai through his computer. Thanks to his new DigiHybrid abilities, he was connected to all of the digital systems of the apartment complex he and Tai called home. Because of this, it was easy for him to connect to Tai’s open laptop and use the camera to watch and hear what Tai was doing without him doing. “And I was right, he’s gonna try and get the others to come and figure out what will happen. This should make things interesting.”

…

…

…

“Yes, I know it has a bit of a risk, but nothing worth getting is without a little danger. Heh, Tai actually taught me that,” Izzimon said with a chuckled before looking at his Digivice to see the stats of his fellow DigiHybrids. “Well it looks like Hiroakimon has just changed his ex into one of us. She looks to be just like Tikeimon, a big-assed slut~. Oh? And not only is she now pregnant by Hiroakimon, but so is Tikeimon? Well this is a surprise. I wonder what kinds of DigiHybrids they’ll turn out to be.”

…

…

…

“Quite right,” Izzimon said with a nod. “The more DigiHybrids we’ll be able to gather the better. Things are getting quite interesting~” Izzimon smirked in the darkness while his green eyes glowed, a small purple symbol in them- several lines that almost looked like a bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero - Phew. This one took a while to finish, but there it is.
> 
> Honestly, I was looking forward to this chapter when Red told me his plans. Tai gets a taste but runs, Mimimon brings Joe into the fold turning him into a submissive boy toy, and Mattmon and Tikeimon turning their father into a swole alpha wolfman. Talk about one hell of a ride.
> 
> It took me longer to finish this due to both life stuff, my own writer’s block accompanied with focus being on other stories, both old and new. Regardless I’m glad with how this turned out and I hope you guys will keep coming for the future of what we have in store. Also, special kudos to my dear friend FamousFox19 who helped with certain parts of this chapter.
> 
> Red - Things are going faster than one would imaging won’t you think? Of the original 8 DigiDestined kids 5 are already turned. Plus Matt and TK’s parents, that’s one way of reuniting a couple.
> 
> Some many secrets and mysteries. What’s this virus exactly? Where did it come from? Can it be cured? Would our guys want to be cured? And more importantly, who is Izzimon talking with?
> 
> In the next chapter some of those questions and secrets will begin to be unfold so you’ll have to wait and see.


End file.
